What Happened After
by pandabeach101
Summary: Some one-shots of what could've happened after Oz and Alice returned to the world 100 years later. There might be spoilers if you haven't finished the manga.
1. Cars and BBQ

**Hi! This is pandabeach101 and this is also my 1st fanfiction! (Woohoo!) It may not be the best, but I hope you enjoy it anyway! Constructive criticism is appreciated, and leave a comment! If you have any ideas for future chapters, you can comment them and I'll look to see if I can write it! Enjoy this short chapter!**

 **...**

Cars and BBQ

"Oz?" Alice looked up to Oz as the two walked along the street to the new home they lived in.

"Yes?"

"What are those?"

Oz looked to where Alice pointed. She was pointing to the moving vehicles on the road that seemed to almost move on their own. They were certainly much different than the carriages Alice and Oz were used to 100 years ago.

"I'm not exactly sure," Oz told Alice. "But it looks like the person inside of it is still controlling it somehow…"

Alice looked to the moving vehicles in amazement. "I wanna use one someday, Oz. They're so fast!"

Oz smiled at Alice's expression. Now even he was clueless as to the technology of this world. Although still regaining his memories, he somewhat remembered back when he first met Alice in the Abyss; and how she was amazed by everything when she came to the real world, especially meat.

As the two came to the house, Oz noticed a sign on a billboard nearby that said: _BBQ Today at the Park! Delicious meats for all! 4:00 pm-6:00 pm._ He looked to his watch and saw that it was 4:30.

"Alice!" He said excitedly. The young girl looked up at him in confusion. He then said, "There's a BBQ at the park!"

Alice frowned. "Huh?"

"It's something that you eat a lot of meat at!" Oz explained, waiting for her new reaction.

After hearing the word 'meat,' Alice's eyes widened and she exclaimed wildly, "Let us go, Oz! The meat party is waiting for us!"

 _Meat party…?_ Oz shook his head and laughed loudly.

"W-Why are you laughing? No one laughs at the great and mighty Alice!"

"Haha! Oh, Alice. You're funny."

Oz's sudden words made Alice turn red on spot. "What do you mean, Oz?! Is that… ARE YOU INSULTING ME?!"

Oz put his hands up in surrender. "No, no, Alice. That was a compliment."

"Oh." Alice hid her embarrassed face from Oz. He suddenly grabbed her hand and began to run. "Oz, why are you making me run?"

"The meat might run out if we don't get there quickly enough," Oz explained.

Alice halted. "Run out… of meat?" She became filled with sudden determination and dragged Oz as quickly as possible towards the park. They were going quite fast, with Alice now running before Oz.

"Ah, Alice! Why are we running so fast?" He knew the answer, but asked the question anyway.

"WE MUST GET TO THE MEAT PARTY AS QUICKLY AS POSSIBLE!"

Oz laughed and let Alice drag him all the way to the BBQ, where the two stayed all day long, eating all kinds of meats.

 **...**

 **Hope you enjoyed! See you next time!**


	2. Pasta, TV, and The Fear of Cats

**SMALL SPOILER RIGHT HERE:** **I'm not sure whether or not Gilbert stays with Oz and Alice for a long time or not after the manga ends (because Vincent disappeared and Gilbert said how it wouldn't be long before he joined him, too) but Gil is gonna be in this fanfic a lot, so…. yeah. Enjoy ch. 2!**

Pasta, TV, and The Fear of Cats

Oz and Alice were in the living room of the house, with Oz reading a book on cameras, and Alice lying on the couch, taking a long nap. Gilbert was cooking food in the adjacent room, the smell waking Alice from her sleep.

"Hey, Oz," Alice said with a yawn.

"Yes?"

"What's seaweed-head making?"

Oz smiled at Alice's nickname for Gil. "I think it's pasta."

"Pasta?" Alice asked in confusion.

Oz looked to Alice with wide eyes. "You've never had pasta?"

"Nope. What is it?"

Oz scratched the back of his head and explained. "Pasta is made up of noodles, which are… I'm not exactly sure how to explain it, but they're very good! And - sometimes people make pasta with _meat sauce_."

At the mention of meat, Alice jumped up and exclaimed in a loud voice, "I, the great Alice, will try this pasta!"

In the other room, Gilbert heard Alice loud and clear. "Shut up, stupid rabbit!" he shouted while mixing the pasta sauce in a heated pan.

"Argh, _you_ shut up, seaweed-head!" Alice responded, pouting and sitting on the couch with an annoyed expression.

Oz could do nothing but laugh at the scene before him. He turned his attention to the TV, which Gil hadn't taught him how to use yet. "Hey, Gil!" he shouted towards the kitchen. "Can you show me how to use this… um…"

"-TV?" Oz heard Gilbert's voice as Gil came into the room to check on the two. "Or, also called a television. Most people call it a TV, though. Here, I'll show you how to use it."

Even Alice paid some attention to what seaweed-head was doing, for she was always curious about new things before her. Gil began by explaining what a TV was actually used _for,_ and continued by showing them the TV remote and how to turn the TV on. When the screen lit up with all kinds of pictures, all Alice and Oz could do was watch in amazement.

"I kinda remember seeing something like this when we walked around once," Alice began to explain, "but I never really realized what it was at all."

Gilbert explained how to use the TV remote (and also having to show Alice that she had to point it at the TV, not at the ground.) He then showed them all kinds of popular channels, including the news channel, game show channel, etc. He let them play around with the TV before realizing that the pasta was still cooking in the kitchen.

Gil sprinted to the stove in the kitchen, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw that the red pasta sauce was totally fine. He mixed it a bit more, adding spices for enhanced flavor. Once in awhile he'd check on Oz and Alice, laughing when he saw them fussing over channels or remote buttons and whatnot. After another couple minutes, the pasta was nearly ready. Gil just had to combine the sauce and noodles.

"Oz! This channel is all about cooking meat! WE MUST WATCH IT!" Gil overheard Alice shout out.

"Alice, do you ever need anything _other_ than meat in your life?" Oz asked back in a more sarcastic tone, but with a smile on his face.

"Of course I do! Don't you know, Oz? We're best friends! And I _guess_ seaweed-head is too, since he always helps us. And you help me too, Oz! So, therefore, we are close friends!"

Alice's sudden outburst startled Oz (and Gil, who was eavesdropping). Oz scratched the back of his head. "Aw, gee," he said quietly. "I never knew we were so close, Alice. I'm glad we're great friends, 'cause you helped me a lot, too."

Alice smiled brightly and with pride exclaimed, "I'll always help you if you ever need me! And don't keep secrets from me, because if there's something wrong, you need to tell me! If there's a word for being closer than close friends, then that will be us!"

 _Closer than close friends..?_ Oz wondered what that would be. _Super close friends? Mega-ultimate close friends?_ He shook his head, knowing that there was a much better term for this…

"Hey, the food's done!" Alice and Oz heard Gilbert shout from the kitchen.

" _Yes!_ Come on, Oz!" Alice grabbed Oz's hand as they ran into the small dining room, which consisted of one wooden table and four chairs. Alice and Oz sat on one side, while Gilbert sat on the other, eyeing the two. Turns out, he had heard the entire conversation. He soon forgot about it when Alice scooped up much more food onto her plate than he would have liked her to.

"What are you doing, stupid rabbit?! That food's for _all_ of us, not just you!"

"I don't see a problem with it. There's enough food for you and Oz."

"Yes, but…"

"I have to say I agree with Alice on this one," Oz said with a small smile.

" _Haha!_ See, even Oz agrees, and he's _your_ master, so you have to listen to him!" Alice told Gilbert with a smirk.

"..."

It turned out that there _was_ enough food for Gil and Oz, and Alice very much enjoyed the pasta, it being her first time trying it. She, of course, added a lot of the meat sauce onto her noodles, but Gil and Oz didn't mind. Soon enough, the three were extremely full.

"Ughhh, I think my stomach is trying to reject the food…" Alice groaned as her stomach ached. She walked out of the kitchen and to the living room, where she watched the TV. After a couple minutes, she passed out on the couch.

Gil and Oz were still sitting in the kitchen.

"Hey, Oz." Oz looked to Gilbert, who seemed very nervous for some strange reason.

"What's wrong?" he questioned worriedly.

Gil stuttered as he spoke. "W-Well, I was going to go to the flower shop by the park, but the - very kind, of course! - lady there… well…" Oz motioned Gil to continue. "... She has cats. A lot of cats."

There was a moment of silence before Oz began laughing loudly enough to wake up Alice, who angrily stomped to her bedroom for a moment of quiet-time. Gil was super embarrassed, his face turning very red and his voice shaking as he spoke.

"H-Hey, stop it. You know I don't like c-cats!" Oz still continued laughing, and Gil almost passed out in embarrassment.

"No, no, it's fine," Oz began, wiping his eyes of tears. "I just haven't been so happy in such a long, long time. Being with you and Alice, without the fear of danger always near us, it makes me feel so relieved and glad. I hope it'll always be like this."

"Me too," Gilbert said with a big smile. "Now, we should go now before the shop closes!"

"Wait," Oz thought of Alice. "We should ask Alice if she wants to come with us."

Gil sighed. "Fine. She'll probably try to eat the flowers, though."

Alice ended up joining the two, obviously not tired anymore. The trio made their way to the shop -trying to avoid cats as much as possible- and spent the rest of the remaining day decorating the house with flowers of every color.

 **Hope you enjoyed Ch. 2, and see you next time!**


	3. School Time! And a New Pet?

**I enjoyed writing this chapter because I really like animals, so writing about Oz, Alice, and Gil getting a pet was fun. Oh no, it looks like school is going to start for Oz and Alice soon! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

…

School Time! And a New Pet?

At this point in time, it was summer: the sun shone brightly throughout the beautiful blue sky, the flowers were radiant in their colorful petals, the grass was of a pretty shade of green… but there was a chill in the air. Fall would be arriving soon, the month of August nearly over. Which meant…

"Oz! Alice!" The two teens looked up to Gilbert, who was holding up a paper to their faces.

Alice read the paper. " _Back to School Sale._ What's this supposed to mean?"

Gil answered her question immediately. "It means we're going _school shopping._ "

Alice paled. "...School…?" She then cried out "Nooooo!" in a state of despair, exaggerating a little too much for Gil's liking.

"Well, if you want a steady job and education when you grow up, you need to go to school!" Gil explained to Alice, who was still nearly in tears at the thought of having to go to school.

"Oh, yeah. I kinda remember being homeschooled all that time ago. But I'm guessing we're going to an actual school?" Oz asked.

"Yup! Lutwidge Academy is actually still here, but, well… we don't really have enough money to bring you guys there."

"Oh?" Oz wondered where he and Alice would go.

Gilbert answered his question right away. "Instead, I'm sending you to Reveil High School. It's nearby, so you can both walk there."

Alice was still depressed in the corner of the living room, and Oz motioned for Gil to go away. Gil complied and left with a sigh.

Oz went over to Alice and asked, "Alice, what's wrong?"

Alice looked up to his face and sniffed. "I don't want to go to school. Learning sounds too hard. I just wanna sit in this room, eat meat, and watch TV."

Oz sighed and smiled. "Alice, you're not always going to be able to sit and eat meat all day. When you're older, you need to work to make money. You'll live in your own house, do chores by yourself, and take care of yourself. It's a lot of responsibility. School will give you the education to be able to-"

"-What?!" Alice interrupted Oz suddenly.

"Did I say something wrong, Alice?" Oz asked worriedly.

"Yes!" Alice stated, standing up straight with her hands on her hips. "You said, ' _You'll live in your own house,'_ so does that mean you won't be with me, then?"

Oz's eyes widened. "I mean, I guess…"

"No way!" Alice shouted. "You're my closer-than-close friend, so you can't leave my side!"

Gil now came into the room, angrily shouting, "What are you implying, stupid rabbit?! That you're gonna live with Oz the rest of your life?"

"Of course! He's my manservant, after all."

"Shut up! He's _my_ master!"

And thus began an argument over Oz, just like the old days. Oz was surprised that Alice still called him her 'manservant' and that Gil still called him his 'master.' It just had been a while.

…

"Hmm… seaweed-head! I command you to tell me what a calculator is!" Loud shouting was heard in the school section of the store where Oz, Gil, and Alice were at. The source of the shouting was Alice, of course.

"Stop calling me that! My head doesn't look like seaweed!" Gil shouting back. "But fine, I'll tell you what a calculator is. It's what you use to find the answers to math equations."

"Math? That's with numbers, right?"

" _Yes."_

The trio was at the store to buy Oz and Alice's school supplies, for school started in only a couple more weeks away. They bought whatever supplies they thought they'd need, and left the store, walking back to home.

They walked past a local pet store, and Alice stopped to look through the glass window at the little pets roaming in play pens. She saw a cage further away with an animal that interested her. Gil and Oz heard the door to the pet store open and looked to see Alice heading inside.

"What is the stupid rabbit doing now?" Gil mumbled, already angry at Alice again.

"Haha! She's probably interested in the pets there," Oz said. "Let's she what she's doing." The two went inside.

Alice was staring into a cage with a small bunny inside. It was almost as though she were entranced by the bunny, watching it with wide eyes. Oz tapped on her shoulder, and she spun around, eyes even more widened in surprise.

"Oh! Hi, Oz! Look what I found!" Alice happily said, pointing at the pet bunny. The bunny had black fur and brown eyes.

"It's pretty cute, isn't it?" Oz asked, watching the bunny. "Gil?"

Gil was standing by the two, suspiciously eyeing the cat cages nearby. He was surprised when Oz called his name. "Y-Yes?"

"Can we have this bunny?"

There was a silence. Gil didn't know what to do. Having a pet would be a big responsibility that he wasn't sure Oz and Alice could handle, since they had never had a pet. Well, except for Alice, but she had a cat a very long time ago. But they looked so happy by the bunny that he couldn't say no.

"...Alright."

Alice and Oz gasped and had joyful expressions on their faces. Especially Alice; she looked so happy that Gil had to smile. Sometimes she really got on his nerves, but he overall enjoyed her company and was happy that she made Oz happy.

"Thank you, Gilbert!" Alice said, surprising Gil and Oz because she actually used Gil's name. "We need a name, though."

Oz smiled. "How about Raven? Y'know, since Gil was -"

"-Yeah, yeah. I know that," Gilbert said. "But, I guess it's a good name, even though it's a bunny, and not a bird or anything."

Alice nodded. "I like that name, Oz. Is it a boy or a girl?"

Oz looked at the tag near the cage, and he saw that the bunny was a boy. "It's a boy," he said. "It looks like he's only about a year old."

Gil went to the front desk of the store to ask for the rabbit, and only a short while later, the three left the store with bunny supplies, a cage, and Raven.

…

 **It's kind of ironic that I just got a pet bunny during the making of this chapter. I actually decided on Oz and Alice getting a bunny before I even thought of getting one myself! Thanks for any comments/reviews/follows! They really make my day! See you next time!**


End file.
